1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design support apparatus of a print circuit board, and an information processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when a user of electronic equipment touches a connector of the electronic equipment, static electricity charged on a human body and the like is discharged, and flows into an electronic circuit on a print circuit board. Such discharge phenomenon of static electricity will be referred to as “electrostatic noise” hereinafter. As is known, the electrostatic noise causes damages and malfunctions of an integrated circuit (IC) and large-scale integrated circuit (LSI). In the following description, a semiconductor IC and LSI will be collectively referred to as an IC.
As a method of verifying malfunctions of electronic equipment caused by electrostatic noise, an electrostatic discharge immunity test is conducted after assembling of the electronic equipment. When malfunctions have occurred in the electrostatic discharge immunity test, a measure for adding countermeasure components such as a sheet metal, and a measure for changing component layouts and conductive patterns by tracing back to a layout design stage of a print circuit board are taken. However, addition of countermeasure components such as a sheet metal increases product cost, and a development period is prolonged when the stage is traced back to the layout design stage of the print circuit board.